


A New Lesson

by Kink_Fiction (Eithne_Crawford)



Series: The no descriptions series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity, Consent Play, D/s, M/M, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Submission, Toys, plug, sub pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithne_Crawford/pseuds/Kink_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Boy is taught a valuable lesson in his new role in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lesson

I lay on the swing with my head hanging off the end, my Sir's cock resting in my mouth. The head was almost touching my throat opening and my tongue was flat on the top of his cock. 

When I arrived at Sir's house I stripped off my clothes as usual, leaving only the cock cage, and went to kneel on the plush pad I was given to help wait for Sir to use me. On the pad there was the collar I wore in Sir's presence to show my willingness to be owed by Him and a note. "You are learning to be used as a hole tonight. You will not move a muscle that I don't move. You will not move your mouth, not to speak and not to suck. You will maintain the positions I put you in. Tonight you are my hole." I put aside the note, slipped on the collar and spent the time before I existed to my Sir to think about what he might put me though. I was getting warm and tingly from my collar being on my throat, haze covered my daydreams of how my Sir was training me to please him. The warm and tingly feeling spread through my body at the thought of pleasing my Sir.  
I didn't have long to wait before Sir came to collect me. He reached down and led me down into his play room. He walked me to the swing and moved me to lie down and rest almost completely flat and parallel to the floor. Putting my wrists and ankles in cuffs, he placed my wrist to my sides and clipped them on and raised my ankles to the ceiling and attached my cuffs to the leather braided chains. One strap on my hips and another that loops above my pectorals and under my pits is then added to completely secure me to the swing. I'm given no room to move around.

I had my eyes down at I was instructed to always to unless told otherwise, but I could tell that he didn't look at me once. If I wasn't experiencing him secure me to His liking I might have thought that I didn't exist anymore. He didn't talk and I didn't talk so the only sounds were of metal clicking and leather shifting before it settled.  
I heard Sir walk around the room and come place objects he chose on the table he had set to the back of the swing before I got here. The placement of the table was behind my head so I couldn't see what he gathered. After he seemed to go around the room a few times he came back to stand by me, shortly before my vision was blocked out by a blindfold.  
I always get a bit dizzy when he puts the blindfold on me. I once heard that if you're taken under by a powerful wave in the ocean your brain can't tell you which way is up, that's the best way to describe what happens when Sir puts me in the blindfold. The only difference is that Sir decides when I get to regain the ability to come up and how long I stay down under the power of His control.

While I'm relaxing into the darkness I hear him move again. Sharp pain stabs first at my left nipple then my right. My nipples are sensitive and I struggle to stay still even as secured as I was. My jaw opens to let out a gasp at the pain I was not in the right mindset for yet just before he places His hand under my chin to prevent me from making any noise. The silent reminder helped me slide down a little bit more into myself. There was a plan tonight, the hand said, trust your Sir. With my chest burning he moves on to the next item.

A plug pushed up into me, sending shocks through my body as I'm invaded. While my body tries to remember how to rebel from this abuse the plug is belted into me with a harness. I can distantly feel my body twitching from sensations; my brain stuck trying to figure out if everything on my body is combining in to pain or pleasure. It's unbearable and I didn't want it to stop.

He started to walk around again, if I pulled myself up out of my head a bit I could hear him moving things around again. I was so close to falling, I was at the edge and I didn't know how to get to it, I didn't know what I needed to get there.

My head was suddenly dropped from with the headrest I didn't realise was there and the short drop made my head swim. Colors flashed in my eyes and I didn't know if my eyes were open or closed, my body almost violently relaxed, everything falling limp. Floating in what might as well been water, with its cascading sensations, the feeling that any move from me was met with resistance and muffled quality the world took on I let myself fall.

Sir used his thumbs to open my mouth. Placing his thumbs on my molars his pushed up, then placed his cock into the cavity he created from Himself. I felt like I had been softly anchored. I was still floating freely but now His boy was floating around Him.

He made no move to thrust, and boy made no move to suck. Movement was not what boy was for. If boy was supposed to move His Sir would order him to. Instead of thrusting, Sir took hold of the nipple clamps and pulled them off. Sir's boy fought the reaction, concentrating with all boy had to make his Sir proud and didn't expect the clamps to be stuck back on at a different angle and making fire burst and roll under boy's skin. Sir's cock was still in his boy mouth and was in no danger. As much as the involuntary twitched rolled under the skin and deep in the muscles of his boy nothing moved above boy's neck. Sir started to thrust.

Softly at first, but slowly gaining in intensity, the movement of Sir's hips into boy's mouth rocked the swing until boy's mouth turned into boy's throat. Gagging was controlled and spit started to well up in the boy mouth Sir was fucking. Sir reached the end of himself; all Sir's cock was now in the boy hole he created from his boy and so he stopped. Holding Himself as far in as he could go Sir put his hand on the outside of his boyhole and felt Himself conquering the inside of the boyhole. Squeezing briefly, Sir moved back into thrusting for the boy was so far gone at the moment that boy couldn't tell when the hand was removed, as far as boy was concerned the hand had always been around boy's throat and would always be around boy's throat.

Sir met no resistance when His hips started to move roughly. In as far as he can go then removing Himself completely, both motions equally uncaring of the comfort of His hole. Speeding faster and faster, treating His hole meaner than he had ever dared before. The hole took everything Sir gave him, unmoving and unwavering in his devotion to Sir.  
Sir pushed Himself all the way inside the hole and emptied Himself into the very bottom of the hole. Sir held still while he fills up His hole making sure every drop went where it was directed to go.

Sir removed the nipple clamps rubbing the area as hole turned slowly back to boy. Boy then held on through the cuffs being unclipped but not taken off, and through Sir helping boy off the swing to a mattress that was to the side of the floor. The mattress area had a few pillows and blankets along with an ice cooler. Pulling water out of the cooler Sir made boy drink in sips supporting the weight of boy, Sir's chest to boy's back and boy's head on Sir's shoulder. Sir held on to boy and slowly but surely boy turned back into me.  
"My good Baby Boy, my wonderful baby boy. How are you feeling?" the first words spoken all night by Sir. I reached back and stroked his cheek in response. "Not up for talking yet?" I snuggled into Sir's arms and relaxed while we sat there. Sir rubbed at the faint marks left by the straps on my torso and I stroked his arm as he did so. "Tell me when you're back. Keep your eyes closed." Sir finally deemed me present enough to take off the blindfold, taking this extra precaution knowing that all light hurt my eyes after getting used to the dark.

I don't know how long we lounged there. I had no concept of time and no way of tracking it, but I finally felt up to speaking after finishing one of the waters and starting on another.

"I'm back." My voice sounded ruined. I could feel my body trying to gather energy to blush but I was tapped out. 

"And how are you feeling?" 

That's the hardest question in the world right now. "Destroyed, wrecked," I paused and looked at him before continuing, "beautiful, loved." It felt like my words made no sense and perfect sense at the same time.

"You were all of that. You ARE all of that. You were perfect for me tonight." Sir stroked my hair and turned my face to his to kiss me. Pulling away he continued "I'm so proud of you. You did do well, you earned the right to cum. Do you want out of your cage?"

"No." I replied filled to the brim with contentment and exhaustion.

"You might not be given the chance again for a while, are you sure Baby boy?" I had been in chastity for almost a month now, my cage has been straining every morning when I woke up and every morning I felt like I had to cum or I'd die.

"I'm sure Sir." I had come this far already, and he didn't have a set date for releasing me from chastity so this wasn't a matter of counting down the days. A month ago I'd be jumping at the chance come. Now, however...

When we first started this, he told me that I'd be in chastity until he broke me to His whim. He was going to shatter me and put me back together in a way that was tailored to Him and Him alone. It scared me senseless, what he was planning to do to me, how far I was willing to go to please him, and about how he was going to make me His. It made me want to run as fast as I could away from Him. It made me want to be broken so bad, only by being remade could I finally be His and never leave His side.

I couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has, once again, dove into the murky waters of Dubious Consent. I write with the idea that all parties consent, there are measures taken to protect the safety of all parties even if they don't show up in the actual story. You, as the reader, can interpret the story any way you'd like.
> 
> Once again, unbeta-ed.
> 
> If you feel I've missed any tags, don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
